Hiei Y Sakura
by MiYu-KuRaI
Summary: Se conocieron de repente, sin saber porque se hicieron amigos, y esta fue una amistad que duro hasta la muerte...ONESHOT /mi primera historia!/


El bosque, uno de los lugares mas concurridos en el makai, frecuentado a veces por quienes quieren descansar luego de haberse encontrado en un enfrentamiento...y eso hacia ahora, el estaba ahí...su nombre...Hiei...un youkai de fuego deseando buscar un lugar tranquilo para descansar luego de una batalla.

Tras haber caminado mucho tiempo ya...el medio koorime, exhausto ya, encontro un gran arbol y se recosto entre sus grandes raices. Estaba cansado, quizas demasiado, no podia moverse, ahí seria un blanco facil...pero como al parecer era el unico ahí se dispuso a descansar cuando...algo llamo su atención, un ruido entre las raices del mismo arbol...habia alguien mas ahí, giro su cabeza hacia el lugar en donde habia escuchado el ruido minutos antes y si...efectivamente...habia alguien mas ahí.

- relajate...no te hare nada

Esa fue la respuesta que escucho, quien estaba ahí no era nadie mas sino una chica, parecia ser bastante joven, estaba muy lastimada, tenia heridas graves en su cuerpo, era verdad...no podria hacerle nada en ese estado...pero aun asi no bajaba la guardia.

- mirame...estoy desarmada y no puedo moverme...no te voy a hacer nada

- Hn

Al parecer no habia peligro, volvio a sentarse entre las grandes raices del arbol, aunque en verdad le molestaba tener que compartir ese lugar de descanso con esa niña mitad demonio, si, era mitad demonio, se notaba que habia tenido una gran batalla para tener esas heridas.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos decia nada, no se conocian, no tenian necesidad de intercambiar palabras, sin embargo...sin saber porque, ella fue la primera que hablo.

- y a ti que te sucedió? –hablo primero la chica-

- te importa? –con agresividad-

- no...supongo –vuelve a quedarse callada-

Volvieron a pasar unos cuantos minutos y nuevamente ella comenzó la conversación.

- cual es tu nombre? –pregunto la chica con curiosidad-

- no tengo que responderte –con indiferencia-

- como prefieras...solo trataba de hacer un ambiente agradable –suspira resignada-

- ...Hiei

- con que asi te llamas...ya veo... –volteandole a mirar-

- hn...tu turno

- mi nombre es Sakura

Después de eso el tiempo siguió pasando, no conversaron de mucho realmente, pero se podria decir que se volvieron amigos...poco a poco fueron tocando temas un poco mas...intimos

- y tu...tienes a alguien en especial? –un tanto animada-

- alguien?

- si...alguien...que este contigo...alguien apreciado por ti...lo tienes? –parecia preguntar con algo de tristeza en su voz-

- no...nunca eh necesitado de algo asi...y tu?

- tampoco...mi destino es estar sola...yo jamas tendre algo asi

- hn

Siguieron conversando un poco mas, hasta que callo la noche y ambos, por lo agotados que se encontraban calleron prontamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando amanecio, y el pequeño demonio de fuego desperto se percato de que su ahora nueva "amiga" ya no se encontraba ahí...al parecer tenia urgencia de irse, no le dio importancia, se levanto y emprendio su camino hacia otra parte.

El tiempo seguia su curso, pasaban los dias, los meses...ellos seguían encontrándose en diferentes combates y se reunian a conversar acerca de cualquier cosa, hasta que un día...

- asi que te iras al mundo humano?

- robare los tesoros del reikai...

- no se te ocurrio pensar que podria pasarte algo?

- hn...eso no me interesa

- esta bien...haz lo que quieras...supongo que yo seguire aquí...

Esa fue su despedida, a partir de eso no se volvieron a ver en un buen tiempo, en ese lapsus de tiempo el youkai conocio nuevas amistades, un detective del reikai, su nombre: yusuke urameshi. Su compañero ningen que tambien tenia poderes, su nombre: kazuma kuwabara. Y por ultimo...el zorro ladron que ahora era un humano, ese kitsune que...en algun momento, de todo el tiempo que compartio junto a el, logro robar su corazón, su nombre: en el mundo humano...shuuichi minamino, como demonio...youko kurama.

Auque el tiempo continuara avanzando y nuevos enemigos aparecian, Hiei no se olvidaba de su primera amiga, de las veces que conversaban y de los cortos pero significativos momentos que compartian. Algo en su interior le insistia que debia ir a verla, no sabia porque...pero escucho esa voz en su interior y fue a verla.

La busco durante algunas horas hasta que...la encontro, de nuevo estaba herida...igual a la primera vez que se conocieron

- idiota... –dijo con algo de agresividad-

- vaya...volviste...hace tiempo que no te veia –respondio la chica con emocion-

- ahora que hiciste?

- no tuve cuidado en una batalla eso es todo...y que hay de ti? Se nota que has estado bien, puedo verlo en tu cara

- hn...eso no importa...

Guardaron silencio un momento, ambos estaban felices de ver al otro, pero pronto esa felicidad estaba por acabarse...todo tan solo con pronunciar unas simples palabras

- ...estoy enferma Hiei

- que dices?

- mi cuerpo ya no resiste...estoy llegando a mi limite, muy pronto terminare de desgastarme...y morire...

- y lo dices tan tranquila? –ciertamente no lo demostraba, pero eso lo dejo realmente mal, su amiga...la primera persona que fue amable con el en su vida ahora decia que iba a morir-

- supongo que...tienes que irte no es verdad?

- ...si

- esta bien...con tan solo mirarte me doy cuenta de que alguien te esta esperando en ese lugar al que iras...

- hn -y tenia razon...alguien lo esperaba, con la ventana de su habitación siempre abierta para el- pero tu...

- ah...yo no morire tan pronto, estare bien...disfruta de tu nueva vida...anda

Esa fue otra de sus despedidas, con esto se podia afirmar que Sakura era una amiga de verdad, si, Hiei habia sido su primera amistad y era natural que hiciera cosas como estas por el, a pesar de que sabia que la verdad era...que ya tenia sus dias contados.

Volvio a transcurrir mucho tiempo, cierto demonio de fuego descansaba en uno de los arboles del ningenkai como siempre lo hacia, hasta que sintio una fuerte presion en su pecho...reflexionando para saber de que se trataba logro llegar a una conclusión rapidamente: Sakura.

Se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo al makai, no tardo en encontrarla esta vez...estaba en ese gran arbol, el mismo en el que se habian conocido, se encontraba apoyada en el tronco del arbol entre las raices, su rostro estaba totalmente palido, tenia los ojos entrecerrados, dentro de poco moriria...

- sabia que vendrias...me alegro mucho –dijo la chica con dificultad-

- sakura... –mirandola con preocupacion-

- dime...como te encuentras? Te noto mas feliz...

- bueno...yo...

- respondeme una cosa, encontraste a esa persona especial?

- ah? –en ese momento, vino a su mente una imagen, la perfecta imagen de un chico de rojos cabellos y ojos color esmeralda, kurama, su kitsune- si...la encontre

- me alegro por ti...no queria que te quedaras como yo...mi destino era siempre estar sola...y lo cumpli, ahora mismo morire sola...no queria que tu tuvieras un final como el mio...prometeme algo

- que cosa?

- que viviras feliz...con esa persona apreciada por ti, no te quedes solo como yo, no cometas el error de aferrarte a una idea como la mia, disfruta de su compañía y se muy feliz... –ciertamente estaba agonizando-

- lo hare...-sabia que muy pronto la vida de su amiga se extinguiria- te dire que...siempre te considere, mi amiga...

- lo mismo te digo...fuiste mi mejor amigo...nunca lo...olvides...

Y asi...con estas ultimas palabras, la vida de sakura llego hasta su fin, se dieron su ultima despedida...el rostro de sakura se encontraba pacifico y estaba sonriendo, no murio sola como ella lo dijo...murio junto a su amigo, dandole su ultimo adios, Hiei dejo reposar el cuerpo de su amiga en ese mismo lugar, el mismo en el que se conocerion cuando se encontraban lastimados, recordando mientras se marchaba todo el tiempo que compartieron que aunque fue poco...fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado...antes de marcharse totalmente de ese lugar tan significativo para el...dio unas ultimas palabras...

"nunca te olvidare...mi amiga"

**FIN**


End file.
